I Loved Her Even After Death
by Elli-Wyatt
Summary: During New Moon. Edward returned unanounced, Bella was still depressed and did not recover. When Edward sees a broken Bella he commits suicide, but not after promising Bella that he will love her even after death.


**AN: Hey people of . I'm a newbie and this is my first time so please if there is anything you would like to say either to praise me or just whatever feel free to do so. So anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I most definitely NOT own Twilight Ms. Stephanie Meyer does.**

EPOV

It has been two years since I left HER. The love of my life, my reason for existing. SHE was my everything and I know I shouldn't have left her but I was doing it for her good.

I was too dangerous for her. I hope she understood that or by some miracle she found her 18th birthday gifts under her floorboard and along with it the letter that I wrote to her, to explain the reason as to why I left.

At first I tried my best not to return, not to ruin her life yet again just by showing my pathetic face there or to see if she was happy with her life in the arms of another. But ALAS, my will power disappointed me. I just had to see her, to see if I did the right thing.

I ran and ran, back to the place where I truly lived my life. I went directly to her home, I was so exited I didn't even hear anything or anyone's thoughts, all I knew was I was going to see the face of the love of my life.

I smelled her lovely scent, it still smelled like freesias. She walked in I was glad to see her but when she flipped on the lights I felt pain, guilt and self-hatred rush through me. She was completely lifeless, her eyes that used to show happiness was filled with emptiness. She was so unhealthy, she was paler than usual.

I saw her taking anti-depressant pills; yet again I felt a wave of self-hatred. What have I done? I broke a perfect angel down, I ruined her. I didn't deserve to live, she then took what I think was an old picture she then said.

"Why Edward, why did you leave I needed you. I don't know what I would do if I ever saw you again." What did that meant?

All I could hear in the back of my mind was

"_Grant her that final favor." _But what was that final favor to, be a vampire? Obviously not. All I wanted to do was kill myself for what I have done to her.

"_Bingo!" _I will grant her that final favor.

I ran towards a shop, I bought a blank music sheet and paper, a pen a box of matches and a rose. If I was going to kill myself then why not give her at least another lullaby.

After that I ran back to my old home. My old piano was still there I had not moved it nor touched it since the last time I was with Bella. MY Bella.

I sat down at the piano bench and just let my hands write through the music sheet after 2 minutes I was done already. I played it. It sounded so dark. After I played her new lullaby I wrote her a letter hoping that she would find this and her lullaby.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I am sorry for ruining your life, I am sorry for leaving you, for breaking you, for every wrong thing that I have done. But I am not sorry for loving you and admitting it to you. I am not sorry for fighting for you, for loving you and for having you in my life even for the shortest amount of time. I am sorry for being what I am, for who I am and most importantly I am sorry for even existing. I have hurt you and for that I really am sorry hope you could find it in your heart to move on and forget me._

_Will love you even after death,_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

After I wrote the letter I placed my "Cullen Crest" with it and placed the rose on top of it. I then ran at the back of the house near the river.

I stacked a few woods then lit it. The flame was very hot. I stepped in but not before whispering

"_I Love You My Bella"_

I felt the flame and as I was about to die I heard HER whisper.

"_No." _

I saw her and then I screamed and I heard her scream with me.

Even after all I have done to her I still felt as if she loved me, and being true to my word

"_I Loved Her Even After Death"_

_The End_

**AN: So that was my first fic. Please criticize me it's for my own good. Oh and if even curse at me it will be fine but please don't forget to mention how I will improve my future stories.**


End file.
